PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Translational Core (Core D) is to provide access to human tissue, genetic material, clinical data, and statistical support to determine the clinical relevance of the biological questions being investigated in the projects of this Program Project Grant. Archived liver biopsies stored by the Department of Pathology plus the Yale Liver Center's patient registry and serum, DNA and tissue specimens will be available, which in total represents specimens and/or patient data from nearly 20,000 unique patients. The Core's Liver Pathologist and Research Coordinator will work with the Project Leaders to identify, retrieve and interpret relevant bio- specimens and handle necessary IRB protocols. The Core's statistician will work with the Project Leaders and Translational Core staff to address power analyses, sample sizes, and other relevant statistical considerations. This core will enable each Project Leader to relate their basic observations in cells and animal models to changes in expression and tissue localization of the corresponding genes and proteins of interest in patients under normal conditions and in specific liver disease states.